1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical junction access devices such as junction or utility boxes and/or cover members therefor. Junction boxes are commonly provided in wall structures to provide a situs for and access to electrical junctions. For example, they are frequently located at the site where an electrical switch, outlet, or other fixture is to be mounted on the wall. Such a box has a back wall and front to rear walls, the front being open. The box is typically nailed or otherwise attached to one of the underlying studs of the wall structure. Sheetrock or other such wall board material is emplaced over the stud and the box. A hole must be provided in this wall board to allow the switch or other fixture, accessible on the finished wall, to be connected into the electrical junction within the box. Such hole is then covered by a switch plate or like trim member through which the switch projects.
In some instances, the utility box is made considerably larger than the standard size switch plate so that it may accomodate a large electrical conduit. In such instances, the open front of the box may be covered by a cover member adapted to underlie the wall board and define a smaller, standard size opening for access to the switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theoretically, the opening defined by the open front of the junction box, or by the cover member if one is used, should generally define the hole to be made in the wall board. However, difficulty is often experienced in cutting such a hole with precision after the wall board is in place, with the result that the hole can not be properly covered with the switch plate or other standard size trim member. On the other hand, if the hole is precut, proper alignment of the hole with the junction box becomes a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,513; No. 3,522,658; and No. 2,887,776 disclose a various types of templates designed for the purpose of defining the locus of a hole to be cut in a wall board. However such devices are relatively troublesome in themselves and a simpler method is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,688 discloses a marking device which is emplaced over a utility box. The device has a number of forwardly projection teeth so that, when the sheetrock is emplaced and forced against the teeth, indentations are formed defining a cutting pattern. However, this device is also troublesome in that it must be removed after the hole is cut.
Another problem associated with junction boxes is in the provision of the necessary ports therethrough for receipt of electrical cables and the like. In present junction boxes made of plastic, the ports are usually preformed and covered by knock-out tabs. However, the tabs are inconvenient to remove since they must be broken out with a tool inserted into the box.